


Sugar

by Helendmeyourears



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helendmeyourears/pseuds/Helendmeyourears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bitty's birthday, so of course, a dance-off ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For Fer, who expressed a need for Bitty and Jack to end up dancing to "Sugar" at some point. I mean, who could resist a prompt like that? I certainly couldn't, and thus, fluff for days.
> 
> Also, kudos and comments give me life. Please consider dropping one or the other?

“Bittle, are you sure this is the right time for that?” Jack said, startling Bitty so much that he stumbled over himself, messing up what would’ve been a near perfect dance move.

“For what? The dancing or the baking?” Bitty asked, a little defensively.

He wondered how long Jack had been standing there, leaning against the doorway. _Too long,_ he thought, if the smile on Jack’s face was anything to go by.

“Dancing,” Jack said. “I’ve eaten enough of your baking to have faith in that at least, but that dancing of yours- geez.” He shook his head, the smile on his face growing.

“I’d like to see you do better, Mr. Zimmerman!” Bitty cried, poking Jack on his arm.

Jack looked down at the spot where Bitty had touched him for a long moment.

Finally he looked up again and said, “Alright.”

“Alright?” Bitty repeated, watching in confusion while Jack pushed himself off the doorframe and rolled up his sleeves in determination.

“Alright, I’ll do better,” Jack explained.

“What, you mean a dance off? Good lord, you’re dead serious, aren’t you?”

“If I can manage to send the whole O-line of the football team running, I think I can handle this,” Jack said. It was the confidence with which he said it that got Bitty.

“Well okay then,” Bitty replied, feeling adrenaline flare in his stomach. “Dance off, me and you. Let’s do this.”

He grabbed his phone and hit shuffle, then put it down on the table. “Sugar” by Maroon Five started playing, and Bitty was instantly struck with a wave of nervousness, his cheeks pinking slightly as he thought of the suggestiveness of the song.

He needn’t have worried. Jack was already dancing by the time he turned back around, following the rhythm about as well as Bitty had expected. Which meant not at all.

Bitty joined in, and soon they were both throwing in as many moves as they could think of- the sprinkler, some stanky leg- laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe and Bitty felt tears prick his eyes for the second time that day.

It was when he tried to do something called the penguin, a dance his mother had showed him once, that it happened. He jumped, and he must’ve still been just a little drunk- on the alcohol, or maybe just the high he’d been riding ever since he’d seen the oven, or both- because he tripped as he came down, and would’ve fallen flat on his face if Jack hadn’t lunged to catch him.

He laughed again, wildly, raised his eyes to Jack’s and meant to say _thank you-_ but.

But the way Jack was looking at him stole away the breath he didn’t have. He was smiling, those blue eyes of his crinkled, and suddenly Bitty was all too aware of Jack’s arms around him, of the warmth of him, of how he wasn’t moving away.

 _Sugar. Yes, please. Won’t you come and put it down on me?_ Adam Levine’s voice sang, bringing Bitty back to himself.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the tub of sugar he’d used for baking sitting on the counter. Before he could stop himself he reached over, took a pinch and flicked it onto Jack’s surprised face.

He expected Jack to step away then, to mumble something like “Can we not make a habit of this throwing baking ingredients on me, Bittle?”

Instead, Jack grinned.

“Bitty,” he said, with a slight shake of his head.

And then he leaned in, pressed his lips to Bitty’s in a kiss that tasted of sugar and was just as sweet.


End file.
